Have Faith in The Painted Lady
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: There is big summary on the inside! so please read! i'm kind of bad at summary's anyway so please just give it a try! i hope you like it, please review! It's a definite Zutara story
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if anyone had made a story like this. I always saw stories about katara and the blue spirit. I know that the blue spirit saved them and all. But katara dressed up as someone/something too! Hello people! Well, here is the summary and the story I hope you guys like it!**

Summary: Katara has disguised herself as The Painted Lady for three years now, helping small villages around the world. The only place she hasn't gone to yet, was the Fire Kingdom. Zuko was traveling with his uncle. There is no huge war, but the Fire Nation are still big bullies. Zuko was banished as a kid, but because of the trauma he doesn't remember that he is the Fire Lords son. All he has is his scar. Zuko and Iroh stop in a small town. What does this young man think of the woman coming at night in the mist?

Chapter 1: How They Met

KPOV

I've been traveling for two weeks now, and I've finally reached the Fire Kingdom. I know what I'm doing has a very high risk, considering The Painted Lady is wanted for injuring Fire Nation solders. All I did was make it so they couldn't control the poor people in that village anymore.

Luckily, I still had a few silver coins so I was able to buy some fire nation clothes instead of the Earth Kingdom clothes I had from before. I had my pack over my shoulder as I walked into the small village. I could tell they needed hope. There were kids on the streets and beggars at every corner. These people need the hope that the Painted Lady gives them. I just hope that I'll be enough help to bring these peoples spirits up.

I saw a mother and her baby sitting in an alley way and I decided to buy some fruits and give it to her. "Bless you child. Thank you." She had said. All I did was smile in return. It was nice helping others. Especially when they needed it. I looked around to see if there was any fire nation soldiers around before I opened my bottle that was wrapped around my waist. I bended the water out of the bottle and held it up to the woman.

"Is it okay if I heal you and your child?" I asked.

"You can heal?" she asked, I nodded. She nodded as well in answer to my question and as quickly as I could, I healed her bruises and her babies lungs. "Thank you so much child." She said to me.

"It's no problem." That's when I heard the loud noises that the fire nation uniforms make when they walk so I walked away from the mother and pretended that I was shopping for some food. When I heard pass by me without even giving me a second glance, I sighed and was about to make a slow jog the other way when I ran into somebody. We both fell back and both of the things we were holding fell the ground too.

"I'm sorry." I said as I began picking up my things. I grabbed a few of his things and lifted them up for him.

"I'm sorry too." He said. I looked up at his face and my eyes widened. First thing I noticed was how absolutely gorgeous he was, the second thing I noticed was the huge scar on the left side of his face. We starred at each other for a few seconds before he sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry if my face startled you." He said. It sounded like he was angry or irritated. I shook my head.

"No…! Not at all." I than surprised him by putting my hand on his face, my thumb rubbing his scar. "I wonder if I can heal that…" I mumbled to myself. His eyes widened at my words.

"Nobody could. I've had some of the best healers I could find and they could do nothing about it." We both stood up than, gathering our things. I only had my bag, which thankfully nothing fell out, and a basket I used to hold some food.

"Well, I have this water from the Spirit Oasis from the North Pole. I've been saving it for a special occasion. I could use it to get rid of your scar." I told him. I could tell that because of that scar, he has had a lot of hardship in his life. I knew I wouldn't regret using the water on him.

"Why would you do that to a stranger? You don't even know my name!" he said, holding his large basket of food and supplies.

"Well, you haven't screamed to the soldiers that I'm a waterbender, so I don't think your that bad of a guy. Plus, I just like being nice to people. Oh! My name is Katara, it's nice to meet you." I said, holding up my free hand with a smile.

He smiled back and took my hand in his. "I'm Zuko."

**I know its really short but I promise the next chapter will be bigger! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the first chapter was not that long, and thank you for that very long review! XD **

Chapter 2: Meeting The Painted Lady

ZPOV

I walked into my the small house we had rented in the town, still thinking about the waterbender he had met in the market. She was very proud, I could see it easily. It surprised me that I talked to her so easily; I'm not normally that sociable when it comes to people who aren't my uncle.

"Uncle, I'm back!" I yelled as I closed the door.

"Welcome back Nephew. How was your trip to the market?" he asked me.

"It was nice." I said with a small hint of happiness in my voice.

"Did you meet a woman?" my uncle questioned with a sly look on his face. My face reddened slightly and his eyes widened. "Good for you Zuko!" he laughed and patted me on the back.

"It's not like that. She told me that she might be able to heal my scar." I said softly.

Uncle's look saddened and he sighed. "Zuko… We've had the best healers look at your scar, there is no way to heal it." He said. "If there were a way to get rid of it… we would have found it already."

"You don't understand!" I said, setting down the basket and looking at him. "She said she might be able to! She said she had this water… what did she call it?" I thought about it for a few seconds before it clicked. "Oh! I know! She called it Spirit Oasis water. She said it might heal my scar." I said. Uncle gasped.

"Did she really say that?" Uncle asked and I nodded. "How did she get her hands on that…" he mumbled to himself.

"Also, Uncle, do you know who the Painted Lady is?" I asked him.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"I heard a group of kids saying she was really close. They were hoping that she would be coming to the village. Who is she?"

"She's the most wanted person in the Fire Nation Kingdom. There was this small village in the Fire Nation and they had this legend of the river spirit who would purify the water around it, heal the weak, and feed the needy. There used to be this factory at the village and the factory had polluted the water which made most of the villagers very sick. One day, the Painted Lady came in the middle of the night andhealed the whole town, the next night she destroyed the factory and defended the town when fire nation soldiers tried attacking it. After that, she was never in the Fire Kingdom. Instead, I've heard rumors of her in the Earth Kingdom, North and South poles, and even rescuing the ruins of the air temples. I think it's been about… three years since she first started." Uncle explained as he started to poor some tea. I stood there, taking in the new information.

"Well, if she hasn't been in the Fire Kingdom for three years, why come now?" I asked.

"Those were just rumors, she may not actually be here. Plus, if it's really only one girl, it takes time to travel from all of the kingdoms. She may have not been able to reach the kingdom. There is the fact that the king wants her head." He laughed and took some tea. "No need to think so much about it! Why not come and sit with a cup of tea?" he asked with a toothy smile.

Zuko just sighed. "I don't want your tea, Uncle. I'm going to get dressed, it's getting dark."

"Are you going to go see that girl?" Uncle asked. I shook my head.

"She said she was busy tonight. So I'm meeting her tomorrow. She gave me directions to where she was staying." Uncle nodded and took another sip of tea.

I dressed into the clothes I sleep in and I sat down on my mat and starred out the window. I starred at the moon when I felt a stinging pain on my face. My hand flew to my scar and a flash of fire heading towards my face haunted my vision once again. I gasped and fell to my back.

I could never understand those. I have these weird visions and dreams. I stayed on my back and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

"_How dare you!" yelled a loud scary voice. I couldn't see a face, but I saw the long black hair and fire surrounding him. "Fight me!" I fell onto my back, shaking in fear._

"_I-I-I can't fi-i-ght-t you." I stuttered. I heard a laugh._

"_Than you will pay the price! You will be banished until you find-" his words were cut off. _

_A ball of fire is thrown at me and my face begins to burn and I can here the sizzling of y skin and I screamed in pain._

I woke up with a start, panting, sweat covering my body and a stinging pain where my scar is. I've been getting these dreams more and more lately, and I don't understand what they are or what they mean.

I decided I needed a cold glass of water to cool my body down. When I get into the kitchen I poor myself a glass and stand there starring out of the window, looking out at the field.

Only about a minute of standing there did I notice the fog in the distance. I didn't think too much of it, I could be seeing something, and fog isn't exactly unnatural. Than it started getting bigger and bigger, and soon, the outline of a body came out of the fog and walked into the town. I watched quietly as I watched the female figure walk into the town, fog practically making her body invisible. I could barely spot her.

The curiosity got to me, so I slowly and quietly left my house and tried to follow the fog that was heading to the village. I knew it, this must be the Painted Lady. I moved quickly to get to the village to see that the whole thing was covered in fog. I walked into the fog, holding my hands out so that I wouldn't run into anything.

That's when I heard her voice.

"Here you go little kids. Give this too your parents, too." Her voice was soft and I heard ruffling as if someone was taking something out of a bag.

"Thank you Painted Lady." I heard a little girl say. I tried walking towards the voices, when I heard footsteps my way. I stood against the wall, almost afraid of what might happened next. I saw the large hat and the fog still blurred her face.

"Well, hello. Who are you. Don't worry, I won't do anything. I know you saw me and followed me here." She said.

I just looked at her, starring at the painted lines on her face. "My name is Zuko."

"Hello, Zuko. I'm The Painted Lady. Here is a gift, only if you keep quite from seeing me." She held her finger up to her mouth and disappeared, along with the fog.

I looked around, wondering where she could have gone. But what I did see was a single red apple sitting where the woman was standing. I grabbed the apple and held it in my hand, starring at it for a minute or two. Than I walked home.

By the time I had gotten home, Uncle was already awake making tea. "Zuko, where have you been?" he asked.

"No where really."

"What's that?" he said pointing at the apple.

"Just a gift."

**I hoped you guys liked that one. I made sure it was longer than the first one! Please review! **


End file.
